


Sketch

by Monmonmoiru



Series: Magnus Bane Appreciation Month [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Catarina loss (mentioned) - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Magnus Appreciation Month, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monmonmoiru/pseuds/Monmonmoiru
Summary: I am extremely late for this but better late than never right? I am so glad we finally have a month to show appreciation for our beloved warlock.Technically, I disregard a lot of things from the TV show when I wrote this and now I'm worried cause I didn't do it intentionally but oh well lolAs always, thank you to anyone who read, like and comment!(Please tell me, of course only if you want to, if there are any mistakes I made!)





	Sketch

**Author's Note:**

> I am extremely late for this but better late than never right? I am so glad we finally have a month to show appreciation for our beloved warlock. 
> 
> Technically, I disregard a lot of things from the TV show when I wrote this and now I'm worried cause I didn't do it intentionally but oh well lol
> 
> As always, thank you to anyone who read, like and comment!  
> (Please tell me, of course only if you want to, if there are any mistakes I made!)

**Prompt: History**

* * *

"Magnus?"

 

A whisper pulls Magnus out of his daydream. The familiarity of the voice causes the High Warlock of Brooklyn to quickly turn his head to the direction it comes from.

 

"...Ragnor?" And there he is, or rather the ghost of his, leaning against the door, looking straight at Magnus with an amused grin on his face. Weird, considering how often Magnus gets to see his scowls more than his smiles. "Am I dreaming?"

 

The deceased warlock rolls his eyes. "Well, I just woke you from your daydream so it's not possible that you are dreaming right now."

 

"B-But how, my dear cabbage? How can I see you if this is not a dream?" Magnus' hands are shaking.

 

Stepping closer to Magnus, Ragnor stops right in front of him, arm raise up as if to touch him only to realised he can't. It seems the other also notice that because he quickly avoids Ragnor's eyes.

 

"Magnus, look at me." No eye contact. "Come on my friend, I'll not disappear on you, not yet." Magnus finally looks at him in the eyes, glamour dropped to allow his friend to see the vulnerability in his eyes.

 

"Oh Magnus, I’d always be there for you, whether I'm dead or alive." His eyes soften with affection as he says and the grin turns into a sincere smile. Ragnor turns around and settles himself on the couch opposite of Magnus "Well then, now that we established that you are not dreaming, I have a question. How is your life? Have you been meeting up with dear Catarina?"

 

Still feeling rather shocked, Magnus summons himself a glass of cocktail before answering, “I haven’t met up with her yet. It's been a long while, hasn't it?"

 

"It's about time you invite her over for some chats, don't you think?"

 

Magnus swirls the glass in his hand and smile, "I suppose you are right, but then again, I don't think she can have any free time soon considering the schedule she has at the mundane hospital."

 

Ragnor waves his hand in dismissal, "Nonsense. That woman will always try to free her schedule for you, you know? Anyway, do that sometimes." Glancing to the side, he notices something. "Is that... Is that a sketch from Vincent van Gogh? And you framed the sketch too?"

 

"Why not?" Magnus traces the frame with his fingers. Eyes sadden as he looks at it. "Vincent van Gogh, such an inspiring artist living such a miserable life. I was there, I was his friend and yet... he took his own life in despair. This is the only gift I got from him. Somehow, I managed to be one of the few people he trusted in his life."

 

Ragnor places his arm on the cushion and lean his head against his hand. "Well, life is unfair, isn't it?"

 

"Dear cabbage, can you be more sympathetic?"

 

Letting out a sigh, Ragnor goes to stand next to Magnus. Both are looking at the sketch. "I know I'm not good with emotion but I'm trying here, you idiot. Anyway, I know that you wanted to help him but as you know, for the ending years of his life, that man doesn't listen to what most people say."

 

"But still..."

 

"Don't interrupt me. As I was saying, Magnus," He turns to look at the other warlock, "you are not to blame for not being able to help him. Even his brother was unable to save him from himself, no matter how supportive Theo was."

 

"Oh Theo, poor Theo." Magnus murmurs, shaking his head sadly. "Died only six months after his own brother's death. At least they are in a better place together."

 

"Exactly!" Ragnor nods. Silence follows after that.

 

Magnus has been missing his green friend for such a long time. He never really got the time to grieve for his death but with the help and support from his beloved shadowhunter, he manages to overcome the pain of losing Ragnor.

 

"You know, Alexander said he would love to meet you," Magnus whispers loud enough for his friend to hear.

 

"I would like to meet him too, but fate is not on my side," Ragnor says with a shrug. "Considering the fact that he can make you happy, he gets my approval anyway."

 

"Aww you are wo-" Magnus turns to Ragnor, only to see his image shifting. "Ragnor?"

 

Looking at his own hands that are becoming clearer and clearer, Ragnor sighs before saying, "It seems I have to go now."

 

"What?"

 

"I've stayed long enough." The warlock gives Magnus a sad smile. "Just know that I'm always with you in your heart."

 

And before Magnus can get a word out, Ragnor is gone, leaving him all alone in the loft. Magnus sight becomes blurry and he realised he's crying. All attempts to muffle the sobs are thrown out the window when he suddenly feels a pair of familiar arms circles around him and pulls him against his love's broad chest.

 

"Shh, I'm here, Magnus." Alec rubs his back in comfort as the warlock turns around to cry into his shoulder. Once Magnus calms down, he asks, "Did something happen? Are you hurt?"

 

Chuckling at his worrisome boyfriend, Magnus cups his cheek and place a soft kiss on his lips before he pulls away to wipe away the tears. "It's nothing, Alec. It's just me being weird."

 

"Are you sure?" Alec asks, using a finger to wipe away the last tear on Magnus' face.

 

"I am sure. Now I have a phone call to make darling, I'll be right back." The warlock says while standing up and head to the balcony. Suddenly, Magnus turns around to tell him, "Also, Ragnor approves of you, darling!" And he continues his way, leaving Alec behind to sit on the couch in confusion.

 

Pulling out the phone, he searches for that one name before he presses call. He just needs to wait for two rings before the other end picks up.

"Hello? Catarina dear, are you free this Sunday at 10 a.m?"

 

Perhaps Ragnor is right. It's time he rekindles his friendship with Catarina.

**Author's Note:**

> (Of course, Ragnor is always right lol)
> 
> I just... I love Vincent van Gogh and his works. 
> 
> I just need to include him in my work somehow because I even cried after reading info his life. 
> 
> (Also, Ragnor is me when dealing with emotion)


End file.
